captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Ozora
is the title character of the manga and anime series Captain Tsubasa, authored by Yoichi Takahashi. His name literally translates to "Big Sky Wings". A prodigious soccer player, Tsubasa dreams of one day winning the FIFA World Cup for Japan. His position is midfielder, usually wearing jersey #10. Story Tsubasa Ozora is known as the Heaven-sent Child of Soccer. At the beginning of the series, Tsubasa, a lonely but not embittered boy obsessed with soccer, is an elementary school student who has just moved to the city of Nankatsu with his mother. As revealed by his mother, Tsubasa was saved by his soccer ball in a truck accident when he was barely able to walk, Tsubasa had held the football in front of him which served as a cushion for most of the impact. The force of the bump blew him away, but he was able to right himself over again with the ball. Hence, Tsubasa Ozora's motto is "The ball is my friend". Because his former school did not have a football team, the Ozora family thus decided to move to Nankatsu, in order for Tsubasa to join Shutetsu elementary school, which was the national soccer champion. Immediately upon arrival, he sets out to explore the new city, and arrives at the local soccer field where the players of Nankatsu elementary school, led by Ryo Ishizaki, quarrel with those of Shutetsu elementary school over who gets to use the field. Genzo Wakabayashi states that because Shutetsu crushed Nankatsu last time they met, victory had given them the right to use the field. Knowing that help was needed, Ishizaki went so far as to bringing even the middleschool varsity teams to aid him. Wakabayashi, fed up with the verbal exchange of words, issues a challenge. Each captain from a different sport would have a chance at scoring from outside the penalty area. All they needed was one goal and Wakabayashi and his team would leave the field. (In the anime, Wakabayashi challenged the Nankatsu team to score a goal in a game against his team. The goal was scored by Tsubasa, who had recently joined the Nankatsu team and, because his teammates still didn't know how good he is, was only allowed in because one of their regular players was still recovering from a leg injury) The rugby captain starts first. He shoots and Wakabayashi reacts accordingly. The rugby ball, having an irregular shape bounces differently and Wakabayashi's hands miss. Wakabayashi however uses his foot to kick it away. Next was the captain of handball. He hurls the ball and Wakabayashi catches it this time with both hands. The last captain was the one of the baseball club. He fires the fast straight ball, and Wakabayashi easily catches it. Disgraced at being beaten, the captains of the teams tells Ishizaki to just give up on the football field. Impressed with Shutetsu's genius goalkeeper Genzo Wakabayashi, Tsubasa resolves to challenge him to a duel. Tsubasa approaches Ishizaki and asks him where did Wakabayashi go. Ishizaki says he probably went home. Tsubasa asks where his house is, because he wants a duel with Wakabayashi. Ishizaki is shocked but leads Tsubasa anyway to a hill where he points the mansion where Wakabayashi lives. Ishizaki goes on explaining about how Wakabayashi is so good nobody scored a single goal against him during the last national championship, only to find out Tsubasa wasn't listening to a single word he is saying as he is busy writing something on his soccer ball. Tsubasa then goes back a little then rushes and kicks the ball towards the direction of the mansion. The ball soars high and promptly lands into the hands of Wakabayashi, who is currently in the middle of a practice session with his personal coach/trainer Mikami Tatsuo. Wakabayashi reads the challenge, a duel at the football field in town. At the same time, a mysterious man trespasses into the mansion's grounds. The man confirms to Wakabayashi that he followed the ball which was kicked from the hill far-away. Wakabayashi concludes that his challenger is a kid like himself, based on the terrible handwriting on the ball, much to the shock of Mikami and the mysterious man. The three of them then head-out to the football field, Wakabayashi trying to picture out what this Tsubasa Ozora looks like while Mikami suspiciously observes their drunk companion, wondering where he had seen this man before. As they round the corner, they see Ishizaki and Tsubasa on the other side of the street. Ishizaki shouts out to Wakabayashi, pointing at Tsubasa that this is his challenger. Wakabayashi cannot believe this small child was the one responsible for the powerful shoot a while ago. So he kicks the ball towards Tsubasa. Ishizaki tells Tsubasa to dodge, however Tsubasa easily kicks the ball straight upward. As the ball starts to fall and Tsubasa prepares to kick return the ball, a bus passes by. Ishizaki tells Tsubasa to stop or he would hit the bus. Tsubasa proceeds with his shoot, making the ball go under the bus, right into Wakabayashi's arms. This is the beginning of a lifetime friendship and rivalry between the two of them. The duel is observed by Roberto Hongo, a former member of the Brazil national football team and a friend of Tsubasa's father, who becomes his mentor. Joining Nankatsu school's soccer team, Tsubasa meets Taro Misaki with whom he forms such a perfect combination that the two of them come to be called "The Golden Duo", and chief supporter Sanae Nakazawa who soon develops a crush on him. Chosen for the city's team in the national championship, Tsubasa and his friends face strong rivals such as Kojiro Hyuga, who will remain one of Tsubasa's strongest rivals in Japan, Ken Wakashimazu, Jun Misugi and Hikaru Matsuyama. Nankatsu triumphs in this championship and the three following in middle school. Tsubasa and many of his friends and rivals are also part of the team that wins the U-16 World Championships for Japan before Tsubasa, following his dream to become a pro in Brazil, leaves Japan, but he keeps coming back for the National team. He plays for Japan National team in World Youth Championship, which he and wins. He marries Sanae Nakazawa and moves to Barcelona with her when he joins FC Barcelona. Family Tsubasa's father, Koudai Ozora, works as a marine captain and is at sea most of the time, so he was brought up by his mother, Natsuko. However, he has a much younger brother, Daichi (who was seemingly born after he left Japan). This also explains his strong attachment to Roberto Hongo, whom he sees as an idol and most likely as a sort-of secondary father figure. After the WYC, Tsubasa later marries his long time girlfriend and Nankatsu's team manager, Sanae Nakazawa, who is currently pregnant. In the Millennium Dream (a special concerning the Olympic Games which is supposedly something Sanae dreamt), the Ozora - Nakazawa couple have two boys: Hayate and Daibu. Special techniques *'Overhead Kick': The first technique Tsubasa ever learned from Roberto Hongo. The shots main advantage is the speed and angle gained from his position. **'Off the Bar Overhead Kick': The original shot Roberto showed Tsubasa was a shot off the top bar of the goal that you'd hit back into the net as a follow up. Though this shot isn't used as much as the other Overhead variations Tsubasa had, its usually used as a sign of respect from Tsubasa to Roberto during matches. **'Rolling Overhead Kick': An adaption of the regular Overhead where Tsubasa spin as he is jumping towards the ball. Tsubasa saw Brazilian player Santana use this technique against him in before the World Youth, He begins to adapt it into his play more-so then his other copied techniques. *'Soccer Prodigy': Tsubasa's ability to copy and adapt any techniques he sees his opponents do into his soccer (like Carlos Santana's Santana Turn, Stefan Levin's Aurora Feint...). Though not named directly, whenever he does this his prodigy is remarked on by the spectators. *'Drive Shoot': Tsubasa's signature shot. Instead of the classic sideways spin put on a curving shot like Misaki's Boomerang Shoot, the Drive Shoot uses a forward spin to propel the ball downward at the net. Because of the shot's nature, it works best as a long shot since Tsubasa can shoot the ball over his opponents head while the shot retains the power and directional correction needed to go in the goal. **'Drive Overhead' **'Flying Drive Shoot': A Drive Shoot with an off center spin on the shot. The different spin causes the the ball to fall not in a straight line like the drive shot, but at a diagonal, making the ball harder to catch. *'Drive Pass' *'Sky Dive Shoot': After Misaki's Injury before the World Youth finals, Tsubasa realized that in order to replace his eternal friend and partner, he need a 100% sure fire shot that would always go in the goal. His answer was the Sky Dive Shoot. The shot is a full power charge in which Tsubasa runs into the goal with the ball. Roberto calls this technique a failure since its a solo play made only by Tsubasa. This weakness was overcome in the match against Brazil when the entire team dove with Tsubasa to force the goalie back and score. *'Sky Wing Shoot': Originally a technique created by Roberto, it was the final shot Roberto taught Tsubasa before the World Youth. The shot is the same as that of Hyuga Kojiro's Raiju Shoot in that it spins up after being shot (The opposite of the drive shot). The irony of the technique's name is that when Roberto named the shot while he was still a pro, he christened it the Ozora no Tsubasa, holding the name of Tsubasa himself in it. *'Heel Lift' *'Golden Combi' *'Jumping Raiju Shoot' (with Hyuga) *'Senko Raiju Shoot' (with Hyuga and Misaki) Games exclusive *'Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 2 , 3, 4 and 5): By sending the ball straight upwards, applying back spin to it, and as it comes down, applying the power of the Drive Shoot to the ball when it's near the ground, Tsubasa managed to reproduce the shot of the legendary player, Jairo. As the game series progress, Tsubasa create different variations of the shot in order to improve it. **'Neo Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 3 and 4): Since the old Cyclone made a great impact on the leg, Tsubasa create this variation of the shot, using the back of the foot, to decreased the damage taken to his leg. **'Heel Lift Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 4 and 5) **'Boost Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Clip Jump' (Captain Tsubasa 4 and 5) *'Clip Tackle' (Captain Tsubasa 5) Gallery TsubasaJUS.png|Artwork of Tsubasa from Jump Ultimate Stars rvwq2u.png|Tsubasa showing a cup. Note that their clothes are from Barcelona FC, instead of Cataluña FC clothes. 8657867.jpg|Tsubasa´s house in Japan 05.jpg|In Nankatsu 01.jpg 1216338507100_f.jpg|The Drive Shoot (1) 09.jpg|The Drive Shoot (2) 16.jpg tsubasa10.jpg|Japan's number 10 Tsubasa vs Hernadez.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hernandez tsabaandkijiro.jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shoot tsubasa80.jpg|Winning the International Jr. Youth Tournament FC Brancos.jpg|São Paulo FC FC Brancos 02.jpg SantanavsTsubasa.jpg|The eternal rivals tsu17.jpg|Tsubasa Ozora battling the ball with Carlos Santana SantanavsTsubasa02.jpg Rivaulvstsubasa.jpg|Rivaul vs Tsubasa 1234Y.JPG|In Barcelona B Barcelona FC.jpg|FC Barcelona 396617_256124431124014_100001793778841_685362_1326167370_n.jpg QWE.JPG|Tsubasa on the bench Oliver Tsubasa e Sanae.jpg|Tsubasa with Sanae and their two sons: Hayate and Daibu TGHJY.JPG Polikjumnh.JPG 456789.JPG EDFGBNM.JPG =678.JPG hjfgvcxhkjhcxj.JPG Fgkfbgjldfbhgjhdf.jpg ghdfkjhgjdhdf.JPG hghskjdfhkshadkjfjasbv.JPG .vhgkhgkhgkjjggjcjgcx.JPG hlhdkfkldhkl.JPG hfrkjhklgtdhlkhgkdhl.JPG hbjgkvdhbfvbdkfd.JPG fdkgsklfjsdk.JPG kdhklfvhkdxljsklfvsx.JPG hdfklhdhflhdlfh.JPG dskjflsdkfjdkjlhgkjdhkj.JPG gjhhkhljgkjgkg.JPG ja:大空翼 de: Tsubasa Ohzora Category:Characters introduced in the Shogakusei Saga Category:Players of Japan Category:Midfielders